Something I Didn't Plan For
by UnlockedPotential
Summary: Jasmine Fenton had her life planned out to the 'T'…then she moved to San Fransokyo and after that things got kind of…well…you'll see. Slow/sporadic updates. Possible Jazz/Tadashi.
1. Prologue

I do not own Danny Phantom or Big Hero 6

Prologue

* * *

Jasmine Fenton smiles, angling her head so that the phone she speaks into is nestled safely between her ear and her shoulder. She tugs her waist length, orange coloured hair into a mid-high pony-tail before returning the phone to her right hand.

"I'm fine dad, I got here safely. The apartment's nice too."

The apartment really was nice – it was fully furnished and had this aqua and black motif going for it.

"Did you really have to go all the way to the coast of the Pacific Ocean to go to school Jazzie-pants?"

Plopping onto her new bed, she draws Bearburt Einstein close to her chest and her free hand fiddles with its ears.

"Dad, we already talked about that," she tries not to roll her eyes. "San Fransokyo Institute of Science and Education, while a mouthful, is a great school and San Fransokyo is a _safe_ city."

"You could have gone to the University of Wisconsin, like your mom and me."

Jazz can practically see her father's chest puffing out in pride and this time she does roll her eyes.

"No I couldn't have," she begins to point out, "When they rejected my college entrance thesis, they did so mainly on two basis, one because I was the daughter of one _Jack Fenton_ –"

Jazz pauses and gives a fond smile at the silence that follows. Her father had caused them thousands of dollars' worth of property damage.

"– And two because they'd had enough of Ghost research to last them a lifetime."

There is no bite in her voice when she speaks, she doesn't want her father to think that she blames him, because she doesn't.

"Aww, I'm sorry Jazzie-pants," her father apologizes nonetheless and Jazz hears the pout in his voice and imagines his slumped figure.

"It's okay dad," she speaks earnestly because it really was. There were many persons who couldn't see past her parents' – her dad's especially – eccentricity. Her parents were good people – wonderful people – she knew that now.

"You're thesis paper on 'Ghost Envy' was gold though."

Jazz grins at his sudden upbeat tone– nothing like talking about ghosts to lift the spirits (no pun intended).

"I know, right?" she agrees ardently. It's their loss, she ultimately surmises. She takes a peek at the clock by her bedside and almost balks at the time.

"I have to go now daddy," she speaks as she rises from the bed, "I need to get ready for my tour of the school. I don't want to be late."

"Alright Princess," her father says, "But remember to watch out for ghosts while you're there – ghosts and _boys_."

Jasmine snorts, because she's never heard her father put so much inflection on one word, when the word 'Ghost' was being said in the same breath.

"It's alright dad," she answers and she briefly glances down at the grey, metallic band around her waist. "I'm wearing the Fenton Specter Deflector as we speak."

"What about the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick? Did you remember to bring that?"

 _'No.'_

Her father had wanted to load her up on Ghost gadgets for the trip over. Jasmine had had to draw the line somewhere.

"Uh, gotta go dad bye."

She snaps her phone shut, before her dad could start to talk her ear off. Jack Fenton is as Jack Fenton does she knows.

Jasmine briefly glances towards the window by her bed. The view isn't much, but it's different. It isn't the streets of Amity Park that she sees when she looks out there. It's San Fransokyo – and it's all new and strange and it's an experience that she'd have to take in all by herself.

But she could do it.

She had it all planned out.

* * *

Word Count: 621

A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head for quite sometime now - just putting it out there. Slow/sporadic updates.

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Danny Phantom or Big Hero 6

Chapter 1 – Of Course This Is My Life

* * *

She's going for the smart-casual look – neat and conventional but not too stiff.

She dons a sleek, khaki coloured shin length pants, over which a white long-sleeved blouse falls – effectively covering the Spectre Deflector. She wears a sleeveless, sweater over it and its colour matches both the flats and headband that she wears – aqua blue always did suit her best. She had also taken to wearing her hair in a mid-high ponytail – her hair had grown a little past her waist, but she liked it long.

She thinks she looks a tad bit more preppy than she intended but gives the outfit a pass just the same.

With a final nod at the image in her full-length mirror, Jasmine turns and begins to walk to the door but not before grabbing her beige one strap bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

She glances at her watch and silently laments at the fact that she'd be at the most ten minutes late for meeting with her tour guide.

After securing the door behind her, she walks briskly towards the elevator. She hopes that the Tran car would be on time. More than that she hopes that her car would get to San Fransokyo before her school officially starts.

* * *

Her tour guide is a dragon.

No joke.

When Jasmine had arrived to the university – as she predicted she was ten minutes late – she had made her way towards the agreed meeting area – the School Sign at the front of the campus.

There were a few people – students, staff members – entering and exiting through the gate by the sign, and Jazz had thought that perhaps her guide had decided against waiting for her arrival.

But then she caught sight of a large, colourful figure – it looked like some kind of odd dragon. And in its hands (claws?) was a rectangular sign – and even though the sign was being (expertly) flipped…well she couldn't exactly miss the bold, red writing.

'JASMINE FENTON'

Jazz pauses, stares and contemplates the pros and cons of just doing a 180 degree turn and asking for a rescheduling of the tour.

Then she sighs and shakes her head, resigned.

 _'Of course this is my life,'_ she thinks as she continues her movement towards the bipedal dragon with the sign.

The dragon doesn't acknowledge her approach – too caught up in flipping the sign and Jasmine admits that it is a bit impressive, but she needs to get the tour over and done with because she still has some unpacking to do.

She clears her throat.

The dragon pauses, sign spinning and all and stares at her.

"I'm Jasmine Fenton," she says confidently, "I'm sorry I'm late."

There is a brief pause.

Then Jasmine finds herself trying her best to keep from judo-flipping the colours off of her costumed guide when she suddenly finds herself wrapped up into a bear (dragon?) hug.

"Welcome to San Fran Institute of Science and Education!" A jovial male voice greets.

Once she's set back onto the ground, the top part of the costume is removed to reveal the face of a male who looks to be just about her age.

"Name's Fred," he introduces himself easily, "How's it going Casper?"

Jasmine raises a brow at the odd epithet.

"Casper?"

His head bobs excitedly.

"You're from Amity Park right? The most haunted place on Earth right?"

Jasmine resists the urge to face-palm.

Fred continues though, not thinking much of her blank stare.

"I gotta say, that ghost stuff's pretty rad." Fred shifts his dinosaur head under one arm. "Wish we knew more about your town though. The government has all the media about and from your town under lock and key."

That is true enough. The government had thought it prudent to keep the actual happenings of the Ghost related events under wraps – keeping the public outside of Amity Park informed enough to keep them from panicking and to keep too many people from being overly curious.

Fred grins at her. "But there's nothing like insider information."

This time Jasmine does face-palm.

Of course this was her life.

* * *

It turned out that the costume Fred wore was actually of a dragon-kaiju. And he was the school's mascot. Or rather he was the mascot for San Fransokyo Institute of Science and Education _and_ San Fransokyo Institute of Technology – the sister school of the San Fran Science and Education that dealt with the intrinsically practical aspects of the science field.

It was impressive in and of itself and though she would have enjoyed the challenge that the admittance showcase afforded, SFISE was the branch that provided the program that she needed.

She was looking forward to beginning and advancing her research in the Psychology of Ghosts. Of course she'd eventually have to work jointly with SFIT when it came around to putting her hypothetical models to the test – those that required the use of technology that is.

Jasmine would have loved to work from the comfort of Fenton Works, but working in a science lab made her as much of a scientist as her working in a mechanics shop would make her a mechanic.

She had to become certified.

Of course she would keep her studies humanitarian – no doubt she'd have to work with her parents to coin a term that was relative to ghosts yet bore the same connotations as 'humanitarian'.

She'd also have to quickly get to the position where she'd be able to put forth a bill for the right of Ghosts. Ghost would not stay contained to Amity Park forever. From what her parents had told her, they predicted an increase in frequency of Natural Portals for the years to come, _outside_ of Amity Park.

The interaction between both worlds would become more and more prevalent in the future.

There were so many things to do before things got to that point.

And she would be at the forefront of it all – well _one_ _of_ those persons at the forefront.

Jasmine smiles wistfully as the image of her younger brother flashes across her mind. He'd grown so much over the last few years – exponentially in fact. Her little brother was a _super_ -hero.

Jazz bites her lip, smudging her lip gloss but paying little attention to that fact. Even though Danny had grown into his role as the half-human/half-ghost defender of Amity Park, she still worried for him.

 _'I better check in on him when I get home,'_ she finally decides as she diverts her attention to Fred once more.

Fred…reminds Jasmine of her father – and Jazz is unsure as to whether or not that is a good thing.

He seems the eccentric type. He seems the loud, childish type – seemingly endless source of energy and all.

Thus far, Fred has led her to three of the major buildings on the campus – the Main Office, the Assembly Hall that doubled as the Exposition Hall and the gym (Jazz makes a mental note to ask about the membership fees).

Fred is a surprisingly refreshing guide and he is very informative – then again he would have to be if he were the school's mascot. And Jasmine finds herself learning about both SFISE _and_ SFIT. She doesn't mind and finds his excited chatter strangely endearing.

"So Fred," she begins when the conversation lulls as they slowly trek away from the library, "I know that you're majoring in English –"

He'd let that tidbit slip during his earlier verbal diatribe.

"– and you're the school mascot. What else do you do for fun?"

As if she'd just made his day, Fred shots her a wide grin before he begins to talk about comic books and video games and monster movies and superheroes.

 _'Otaku,'_ her mind supplies, but she takes the enthused chatter in stride. It was as she had surmised earlier – Fred was a lot like her dad. That and the school mascot seemed like a sensible first addition to her San Fransokyo social network.

Jasmine is successful as the end of the tour sees them exchanging contact information.

"Hey, I know!" Fred speaks smoothly, "You should totally come with me to meet my best buds over at San Fransokyo Tech."

"Maybe next time," Jazz replies. Fred makes for good company but Jasmine is more than ready to call it a day.

Fred doesn't press her, merely shrugging in acceptance.

"K, but you gotta come with next time okay?"

Jasmine nods in acquiescence.

Fred's friends did sound interesting, not to mention the Robotics lab – she lets out a longing sigh – now that sounded fantastic.

"Great, later Casper!" Fred declares as he turns and leaves.

Jazz releases another sigh, this one slightly exasperated.

She'd have to do something about that nickname. Besides, 'Casper' was a name that suited Danny a lot more than it did her.

* * *

"So how's the new haunt?"

Jazz rolls her eyes as she fiddles with her ear piece.

"It's very expanse," she answers, though she knows that the reply in and of itself wasn't sufficient.

The city _was_ expanse – it's structural design was inventive and high-tech. It was no wonder that San Fransokyo had been dubbed the most futuristic city in the United States. But that was to be expected what with the city being the headquarters of Krei Tech – one of the largest technology companies worldwide.

"Your description tells me so much," the voice drones.

"Val," she shoots back, though she is mostly annoyed with the map in her hands. She's been trying to locate a decent coffee shop for a while now. She is in desperate need for a chai tea latte before she heads back to her apartment.

There is a contemplative hum on the other end of the line.

"Maybe I'll swing by and we can go check out the clubs together," Val speaks, "I really wonder what the night life in San Fransokyo is like."

"I won't have time to visit any clubs," she shoots down the idea.

Val and Jazz had become close friends during the latter months before she left Amity Park. In fact Jazz feels that Valerie is one of her few, genuine girlfriends.

"And no I don't have time for boys either," Jazz inserts before Valerie can suggest as much, as she pauses at the pedestrian crossing.

"Awww," Val begins teasingly, "You're no fun."

"I'm not exactly sworn off ghosts or boys, it's just that the less distractions I have the better," she explains.

Jazz steps down from the pavement, the green light signalling that it was safe to cross having gone off. She glances around briefly, sees that she had clear of way and begins her trod to the other side.

"You need to be more flexible girl."

Jasmine doesn't agree. Her moving all the way to San Fransokyo is testament to her flexibility. She is about to say just that but before the words can leave her mouth, she feels the wind get knocked out of her. Then suddenly she's no longer standing upright – instead she is lying down, spread eagle on asphalt.

She blinks, shock overwhelming any sensation of pain she should have been feeling.

Had she just been…run over?

She releases a groan as she slowly sits up, clutching the side of her head.

She, Jasmine Fenton, had just been run over by a – she shifts her head to the left and sees a small overturned vehicle a little distance away from her – a moped.

Jasmine turns her head to gaze up at the sky. She gives a resigned sigh as the pounding against her skull becomes more and more intense.

…Of course this was her life.

* * *

Word Count: 1934

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Danny Phantom or Big Hero 6

Chapter 2 – Weirder Ways

* * *

Jasmine clutches the side of her head in a futile attempt to alleviate the sharp pain she feels. She gives a sigh – at the very least she's been in worse pain.

A shadow suddenly falls over her before an alarmed male voice speaks out.

"Are you alright?" she's asked as she moves her hand from her head to her neck.

Her shoulders twitch as her lips press into a straight line and she turns her annoyed gaze to her left.

Large, coffee coloured eyes stare at her worriedly from beneath side-swept bangs of black hair – most of the hair is covered by a moped helmet.

She blinks rapidly, taken aback by the closeness of the male's face to hers. She is even more surprised when the male's hand brush her bangs from her forehead, inspecting it.

The slender yet handsome face falls into a wince. "Yeah, that's going to be a nasty bump."

"I've had worse," she states matter-of-factly as she finally regains her bearings.

She watches as the male's brows furrow and he looks as if he is about to ask her to elaborate before a shrill tone interrupts him.

The noise emanates from her pocket – her phone is ringing. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out her phone, only sparing a brief glance at the cracked screen, presses the answer button and puts the phone to her ear.

It's Valerie of course – her tone tense as she wastes no time in questioning her.

'What happened?' and 'Are you alright?' and 'Is it a ghost?' and 'Do I need to jet down there and rescue you?'

Jazz rolls her eyes despite the situation, before she succinctly recounts what had happened to her, all while the guy who had knocked her over – who seemed to be about her age – looked on bemusedly.

Then Valerie asks about the person that had run over and when Jazz admits that he was still before her, Val asks to speak to him.

"It's for you," she says as she holds the phone towards the man.

She's having too much of a headache to refuse Valerie – because no doubt not complying with the raven haired girl's instructions would lead to them arguing.

The male looks between her and the phone, confused and uncertain, before he takes the device and warily puts it to his ear.

"Hello?"

Jasmine turns her attention away from the male, deciding to use the time to locate her earpiece – a modified version of the Fenton Phones – a spectral noise filter and long distance communicator.

Thankfully it didn't get too far. She stretches to her right and by the time she turns back around the male is handing the phone back to her.

She takes it as his lips quiver into a puzzled smile as he helps her to her feet.

"Your friend said that she'd hunt me down and fire her wrist canon at me if I didn't make up for running you over," he supplies as he moves towards his fallen moped and stands it up. He does a quick check of it to make sure that it's still functioning.

Jasmine nods her head. That sounded like something her hot-tempered friend would say.

"I was going to do that either way," he gives her an easy smile as he mounts the vehicle. "Come on, I know a place where you can get an ice-pack and some food."

He holds out an extra helmet towards her. Jasmine raises a brow at him, because did he really think that she was about to hop onto the moped of a complete stranger?

Catching her look, the guy's grin becomes more sheepish. "I promise I'm not some kind of violent psychopath."

Jazz rolls her eyes.

At least he wasn't a ghost, she supposes – or else the Specter Deflector would have electrocuted him.

And if he did try anything funny…well she could more than handle herself.

 _'Well here's to being more flexible.'_

She takes the helmet from his hand and places it on her head. Hopping onto the seat behind him, she clutches his (broad) shoulders tightly.

As he starts up the bike she remembers her initial quest:

"Do you know where I can get a chai latte?"

* * *

The place she's brought to has more than chai latte, as one would hope a bakery would.

The name of the bakery is 'Lucky Cat Café' and it is run by Tadashi's – as he'd introduced himself – Aunt, Cass Hamada.

The woman is bustling around the quaint café when the two enter – going from table to table either serving or taking orders.

She pauses to glare exasperatingly at her nephew – they were in the middle of the afternoon rush and Tadashi had been back fifteen minutes later than he said he would and poor Hiro and she were only just managing – when she notices Jasmine behind him.

Jasmine watches as green irises quickly flit from her to Tadashi, before they light up – her mind obviously making some kind of connection.

Before his Aunt can even open her mouth – that had quirked up playfully – Tadashi raises his arms placating.

"It's not what you're thinking Aunt Cass," Tadashi speaks hurriedly, obviously knowing where his Aunt was going.

"I accidentally ran over her with my moped."

Jazz watches as the mischievous light in the frizzy brown haired woman's eyes dims before her mouth falls open in shock.

The woman quickly regains her bearings however, and walks up to Tadashi. In one fluid motion, she raps her knuckles against her nephew's forehead and throws her apron at him– 'Knucklehead,' she mutters – before she reaches for Jazz's wrist and Jazz finds herself being pulled up towards the living flat above the café.

It is then that Jasmine experiences what she later dubs Hurricane Cass – as after a flurry of ice-packs and ointment and bandages and pastries Jazz finds herself seated at a small kitchen table, more exhausted than she expects to be after two cups of coffee.

"I'm sorry about what happened sweetie," Aunt Cass apologizes from where she sat – opposite to Jazz. She stuffs a honey-glazed donut in her mouth.

"I mean, Tadashi's never been the reckless type," she says through stuffed cheeks. "That's always been Hiro. Now, _he's_ an even bigger genius than his brother. I mean he _just_ graduated High School and I'm so proud of him – I'm proud of both of them – but he's got me so worried, what with his obsession with bot-fighting."

Jasmine listens earnestly despite all her exhaustion, she couldn't help it. She was a sucker for listening to people about their problems just as much as she was a sucker for helping them.

Jasmine is in the middle of petting Mochi – an adorable bobtail cat – and sympathising with Aunt Cass (as the woman had made her promise to call her) as she stuffs her face with yet another donut – because she knows what it's like to deal with an emotionally sensitive and impulsive fourteen year old – when she hears two sets of heavy footsteps make their way up the stairs.

"Aunt Cass," a young voice whines, and it doesn't take long for Jasmine to spot a tuft of messy black hair.

 _'Hiro'_ – her mind supplies as the slender youth slinks towards the table and slumps onto a free chair that was right beside Jazz.

"Can't you hire more workers?" he pouts, before his eyes flit over to her.

"So this is the girl Tadashi hit down?" Brown eyes stare at her, accessing, before they shut as the teen winces in pain.

"Be polite knuckle-head," Tadashi admonishes, as he places the hand he used to slap his brother upside the head back into his pockets.

"But it's true," Hiro mumbles, before he perks up and holds his hand out to Jazz.

"The name's Hiro, Hiro Hamada, future famous bot-fighter," he smiles cheekily at her, ignoring the groan that comes from his brother and aunt.

His cock-sure attitude is offset by the small gap between his top incisors. Jasmine finds him absolutely adorable.

"It's nice to meet you Hiro. I'm Jasmine Fenton" she returns his smile as she grasps his hand. When she releases his hand, she leans forward, ever so slightly. "Now, what's all this about bot-fighting I hear?"

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" Aunt Cass asks. They are at the front of the café and Aunt Cass and Hiro are seeing her out while Tadashi goes to get his moped from garage.

It's late – later than Jasmine had expected to be out.

"I'm sure Aunt Cass," she politely declines. "I'm pretty full from all the eclairs and coffee anyway."

Aunt Cass frowns. "You really should lay off the sweets hun. It's not good for you." Beside her Hiro rolls his eyes.

Jazz's lips quirk into an indulgent smile, "I'll do my best."

It is then that Tadashi pulls up beside her on his moped.

"You should stop by soon so I can fix that piece of junk you call a cell-phone," Hiro offers blithely.

The orange-haired girl gives a secretive smile. Hiro had seen her cell-phone and the damage the fall had done to it – but he had yet to see the Fenton Phones. Not that she planned on revealing her tech (or her knowledge of tech) to the teen any time soon – she didn't want to add fuel to the fire that was Hiro Hamada.

Tadashi offers her a helmet, which she takes and secures to her head before she hops unto the moped.

"Try not to crash this time," Hiro teases, dodging a swat to the head and ducking behind his Aunt Cass.

"Drive safely Tadashi," the café owner warns her nephew lightly.

"Will do Aunt Cass," he returns sheepishly before he focuses on starting the vehicle.

"Stop by any time Jasmine," Aunt Cass says warmly.

Jasmine nods her head in agreement before the two finally drive off.

The trip to her apartment is silent – mostly. Her quiet observation of what she could see of San Fransokyo's night life – it was all flashing, neon lights really – is disturbed when Tadashi speaks up.

"I think Hiro likes you."

"Well I like him," she answers, and she wouldn't have said so if she didn't mean it. "He reminds me a bit of my little brother when he was his age."

"How old is your brother?"

"Sixteen."

Tadashi chuckles lightly.

"So your brother is pretty much the same?" he quips.

"More or less," Jazz adds.

 _'Minus the ghost fighting and all that of course.'_

"Does your brother get into bot-fights too?"

Hiro seems absolutely fanatic about bot-fighting. She'd initially asked Hiro about the bot-fighting just to see where he was at – people revealed so much when they were caught up in explaining something that they loved and one could learn so much…if one knew what to look for.

And Jasmine knew what to look for.

"I'm pretty sure that he's using bot-fighting as a form of creative outlet. He feels as if coming up with new bot designs and building them challenges his intellect and technical abilities more so than attending any conventional college would."

Jasmine couldn't help but roll her eyes for what she says next. "He's also a fourteen year old boy who's overconfident and rash – nothing new there. He loves the thrill and danger that bot-fighting gives him."

Tadashi laughs. "That's quite the assessment."

"Well I am majoring in Psychology," she responds readily, proudly.

"San Fransokyo ISE right?"

She hums in answer, "You go to San Fransokyo IT right."

"That wasn't a question," he replies lightly.

"Aunt Cass let it slip."

 _'Among other things,'_ she mentally supplies, but she doesn't say aloud.

They arrive at her apartment mere moments later and Jasmine alights from the motorcycle.

"See you around?" Tadashi asks as she hands him his helmet.

Jasmine offers him a small smile and a nod of agreement. Her time with the Hamada's, albeit short, had proved to her that they were a warm, friendly bunch – like her family minus the…er, strenuous and 'unconventional' hobby that was ghost hunting.

Tadashi returns her smile and turns to drive away when he pauses – as if realising that he had forgotten to say something. He turns to her, eyes alight with a sort of excited curiosity.

"Does your friend really have a wrist canon?"

Jasmine gives a startled laugh – she wonders if Tadashi realizes that he's as much of a tech-nut as his younger brother.

Come to think of it, the two of them would probably make fast friends with Tucker. Maybe she'd introduce all of them one day.

"Yes, yes she does," Jasmine answers and she concedes to indulging Tadashi's Tech Talk for the next few minutes or so.

In retrospect, she hadn't expected to become so friendly with the person who almost concussed her. But there were weirder ways to make friends she supposes.

* * *

Word count: 2155

A/N: I feel as if Jazz is a bit OOC - I haven't watched Danny Phantom in a while. When I do, I'll be sure to edit it accordingly.

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own Danny Phantom or Big Hero 6

Chapter 3 – Making Friends

* * *

Jasmine's first week at San Fransokyo ISE goes as smoothly as she expects. She is nothing if not organized and she has planned her happenings for the week meticulously.

Thank goodness she (mostly) takes after her mother in that regard.

It is after four days when the first variable presents itself – in the form of Fred. He's lost his kaiju costume, that is to say, that he's dressed normally. He wears dark green cargo shorts, a red T-shirt with some kind of monster imprint over a white long-sleeved undershirt (that or it's one of those two in one shirts) and white sneakers. His beanie is still present, as is his relaxed smile.

It makes sense that he's not in his costume, seeing as Jasmine doubts that the library would welcome his costumed antics.

"Hey Spooks," Fred greets, having spotted her at the table she had settled around.

Jasmine raises a brow, unimpressed.

Fred shrugs, blasé, before he comments, "Yeah, I wasn't feeling that one either."

Jasmine rolls her eyes and gives no reply, returning her attention to her book – she had been getting an early start on an assignment that was due next week. All of seven seconds pass– Jasmine had been mentally counting – before Fred speaks up again.

"You wanna come to SFT with me?"

Jasmine hums contemplatively.

While Fred had phrased his sentence in the form of a question, his countenance displayed an eagerness that was ready to wear her down should she reply in the negative.

Jasmine shrugs, "It couldn't hurt."

It's a friendly gesture after all. Fred knows that she's not only new to the school but that she's new to San Fransokyo overall. He'd actually texted her a few times within the days that school had started – sending friendly little reminders, answering whatever questions she had and spamming her with odd animated gifs.

Jasmine is good at reading people (...usually...) and in the case of Fred, the Fenton can tell that he is genuinely interested in being her friend...and milking her for every ghost story she has.

But it's mainly friendship – and there is always space for that.

* * *

Jasmine has heard a great many things about the Ito Ishioka Robotics lab. For one it is the jewel of San Fransokyo Tech's robotics program and the current departmental head – Robert Callaghan – is a world renown expert in the aforementioned field.

Her parents absolutely love his work.

With that said, the centre is obviously a very important place.

"Are you sure we can just walk right in there?" Jazz questions as both she and Fred approach the three-storied building. They pause just below the flight of stairs that lead into the centre.

"Of course," Fred replies before sauntering onwards.

Jasmine gives a soft sigh but follows him nonetheless.

They end their journey on the second floor – where Fred says is the location of his best buds' lab.

During the short trip Jasmine tries to soak as much of her surroundings as she can (the robotics lab is a phenomenal piece of architecture – the construct was made entirely out of glass and ran on solar energy) and listen to Fred speak about several of his friends – GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon – in a single breath. He is about to start talking about his 'absolute bestest bud' when Jasmine's instincts kick in and she's pressing her body against the wall to her right.

There is a screech and what follows...actually doesn't make Jasmine's list of the weirdest things she's seen.

A cat, with its paws strapped in rocket boosters, zooms past her and into Fred, who is only a few feet in front of her.

She winces as the shaggy male topples over, his head having served as the needed force to stop the small creature's impromptu flight, thus ending with the black and white cat sitting on his head.

"Oh, you poor thing," Jazz intones.

There's a snort that causes Jazz to spin around and the eldest Fenton child ends up glancing at a girl that is just about half a head shorter than her. She has fair skin, scruffy black hair with violet streaks in it and is dressed like she's about to do some type of workout or go for a run.

She looks tough, is what Jasmine immediately surmises. It's just the type of feel that she gets from looking into the other's brown eyes.

"Which one?" The girl's voice is laced with sarcasm, her question punctuated by the pop of the bubble she had blown with her chewing gum.

Jasmine opens her mouth to reply, but pauses when she realizes that she wasn't sure either. Looking at them, both the cat and Fred seem so pitiful.

The shorter female smirks before she swaggers over to Jasmine's fallen guide, who groans as he tries to push himself up to his knees.

The female grabs the cat, who has the most put-upon expression Jasmine has ever seen on a cat, by the scruff and lifts it to her face.

"Owner at it again, Momo?"

She gets a mewl in reply.

"Man, what a trip." Fred is awfully jovial for someone who was just bowled over by a flying cat. Jasmine rushes into action, walking to Fred's side and helping him up.

"Are you alright?"

Fred shrugs in a sort of 'what can you do' manner, rubbing his head before looking towards the girl who now cradled the cat in her arms.

"'Sup, GoGo?" Fred asks casually throwing up a peace sign, "I was just heading over to see you guys. Wanted to introduce you all to Jasmine."

The English major indicates to Jasmine who waves, a bit uncertainly.

"Amity Park, right?" GoGo nods in greeting before she returns her focus to the animal resting against her chest. "I'm gonna return Momo to Jackson. See ya in a few."

"Alright see ya," Fred waves her off as she leaves before he turns as well to continue the journey to the lab.

Jasmine's head swerves as she looks at the retreating forms of both persons. She gets the distinct feeling that things like that happen often.

"Hey, Amity Park, keep up," Fred calls.

She shakes her head, but indeed, walks to catch up to him, "Try again Fred."

* * *

"Fred, hello!" A cheery voice welcomes Fred as both she and her guide enter the last set of doors within the second floor's corridor.

The voice belongs to a female, who makes her way from behind a counter (that supports various flasks, tubes and beakers, all of which had several types of reagents – Jasmine is curious about the reactions taking place within them) and towards them.

She's thin, with lightly tanned skin and wide, sparkling green eyes accentuated with magenta rimmed glasses. The most that Jazz can make out from her outfit is the sheer leggings she wears – the top part of her clothing being covered with a lab coat.

As she gets closer Jasmine notes, of all things, that her brows were finely manicured.

"And you brought a new friend!" The spectacled girl adds on happily resting her gaze on her and clapping in apparent joy. "You must be Jasmine. Hi, I'm Honey Lemon."

'She's so cheerful and perky,' Jazz thinks. She also can't help but think that she and this girl will get along well.

"I love your shoes," Jasmine can't help but admit as she glances admirably at the platform heels. She turns her gaze to the taller girl's lengthy, honey-blonde hair, "And your headband is adorable."

"Oh, thank you," Honey Lemon beams, "They're both items that I have in stock for my online boutique."

In less than a second, Honey Lemon saddles up to Jasmine, clutching her right arm. "And I just think that your headband is adorable. And your sweater – I just love that cotton ribbed knit."

"Thanks. I was actually going to choose a vest with a cotton lycra blend, but I thought that this one would be more flattering."

"It is," the student confirmed.

"Boooring," Fred interrupts, leisurely strolling over to Honey Lemon's work area, "You know what would be exciting? If you make some kind of intangibility formula for me Honey."

"How many times do we have to tell you? That's not how science work."

Looking to her far left, Jasmine spots the owner of the exasperated decree.

"C'mon Wasabi, science can do anything," Fred grins tapping the side of his head as he continues, "The only limit is your imagination."

'Wasabi' is a bulky male, with locked hair, a dark complexion, and a thinly bearded face. He's tall, she can tell, despite the fact that he was currently seated and hunched over a laptop at a workbench almost at the far-left corner of the room.

And speaking of room – with the number of equipment and experiments currently on display, the orange haired girl can't help but think of her own parents' lab – the Fenton Works lab.

Ah, she misses it.

Jazz sees Wasabi roll his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Fred."

At their exchange Honey Lemon giggles. She winks at Jasmine, "Those two are always like that. You'll get used to it."

Jasmine chuckles lightly, watching Fred bound off towards Wasabi. Actually, that didn't seem like too bad of an idea.

Within the next two or so hours, GoGo returns to the lab and Jasmine all but acclimatizes to most everything and everyone in Lab 2E. If there is one thing that the past few years of ghost hunting (and having a half-ghost brother) has taught Jasmine it's how to adapt to a situation quickly.

All in all, she's happy that she did take Fred up on his offer to meet his friends. Jasmine finds GoGo, Honey Lemon and Wasabi to be brilliant and refreshing minds. And in that brief time, she's also come to understand why they'd all resigned themselves to going by the names that Fred had bestowed upon them.

Fred is, unconventional, yet oddly charismatic and persuasive – an interesting combination.

Case in point – Fred convinces everyone to go on an impromptu ice-cream run. Though, truly it's his way of making Jazz's integration into their little group that much smoother.

"C'mon guys," Fred cheers, throwing his hands up, "My cherry-vanilla-rainbow swirl ice-cream with nuts awaits."

"How are we going to get there?" Jasmine queries, rising to her feet. She and Honey Lemon had been comparing the health benefits of traditional cardio exercises and yoga.

"Carpool in Wasabi's van," Fred answers.

"Ugh, I'll drive," GoGo grunts as she walks past everyone, snatching Wasabi's keys from their usual place by his work area.

"Woah, woah, woah," Wasabi complains, "It's my car."

"Yes, but if you drive, we won't get there 'til midnight."

"What about Tadashi, Fred?" Honey Lemon reminds him as she begins to slip off her coat.

Jasmine's ears perk up at the sound of that familiar name.

"Tadashi?"

"Tadashi!"

Fred and Jasmine stare at each other, the two having realized that they'd spoken at the same time.

"You know Tadashi?" The orange haired girl tries first.

"Tadashi's my main man," Fred nods excitedly. An air of pride seems to surround him as he continues speaking.

"He has a separate lab. His work is very hush-hush." Fred leans in and whispers conspiringly, "I say he's working for some kind of secret government agency."

"Secret government agency?" She repeats cautiously, because even though she doesn't believe that to be true for Tadashi, the words still leave a bad taste in her mouth, due largely in part to the Guys in White.

Fred's gaze sharpens as he attempts to convey his seriousness through eye contact. "Yeah...a secret government agency that recruits suped up people from all over to form a big, amazing superhero team! You know just in case the earth gets invaded by aliens."

Jasmine's brows furrow in bewilderment. Far be it from her to reject the notion of the existence of aliens – because, Ghosts – but nevertheless, coming from Fred the idea, he made it sound so...implausible. Unsure of how to respond, she trades looks with those around her, to see if they can provide any form of insight.

Ultimately it is GoGo that breaks the silence.

"Dork."

* * *

It's regrettable, Jasmine thinks, that she doesn't get to see much of the route that they take on the way to whichever ice-cream parlour they are heading for.

GoGo just drives so very fast.

And yet, miraculously, she pays heed to every traffic light, (most) stop signs and she hasn't been stopped (read: caught) once by any of the City's traffic officers.

Not that Jasmine is a stranger to such a... manoeuvrable manner of driving.

She herself was a driver and in many of the vehicles she'd commandeered throughout her life – her own car, the Fenton RV, the Specter Speeder – she'd had to do so while driving away (or towards) ghostly beings/attacks.

Heck, she'd driven through the Ghost Zone.

So Jasmine could appreciate the amount of skill (and perhaps luck) that it took to pull off GoGo's type of driving.

However, not everyone bears Jasmine's mindset. From her position in the backseat with Honey and Fred, she hears Wasabi panic and complain about GoGo's driving from the passenger's seat.

'Do you not understand the concept of a speed limit?'

'You can't just overtake a bus like that!'

'Wait, wait, wait, we can't make that light!'

GoGo ignores him for the most part, only turning in his direction – 'What are you doing keep your eyes on the road!' – to give him an annoyed stare every now and then.

When the van finally comes to a screeching halt and is smoothly parked Jasmine is thankful. She also notes that if she ever rides with Wasabi and GoGo in the same vehicle again, she should bring earplugs.

Stepping out of the van, Jasmine realizes that her surroundings are familiar.

"The Lucky Cat Cafe," she mumbles finding herself staring at the three-storied eatery that she had visited a week prior. She glances at Honey Lemon, who had walked up to her side, "This is where you usually get ice-cream?'

"Actually no, this is going to be our first time here," Honey hums excitedly, "We actually should have visited a long time ago, but we're all usually so caught up in our projects and Fred told us that Tadashi's wo–"

"Honey, Jasmine, are you guys coming or not?"

At some point, Fred and the others had exited the vehicle and had gotten ahead of them.

Honey hums happily, "Coming"

She gently grabs Jasmine's hand and the Fenton allows herself to be pulled along.

Aunt Cass is the one that greets them when they're all finally inside.

"Hi, welcome to the Lucky Cat Cafe."

Her very countenance is warm and inviting. Her eyes, having been roaming the group, finally settles on Jazz's figure.

"Jasmine," Aunt Cass calls pleasantly surprised.

"Hey Aunt Cass," she waves from the back of the group.

"I didn't know that you knew Tadashi's Aunt," Fred speaks.

"Tadashi?" Aunt Cass questions, then understanding passes through her gaze, "You must be friends of Tadashi."

Upon their collective nods of affirmation, the woman's smile widens. Aunt Cass is beaming at them. She immediately ushers them to a table and in the time it takes them to settle in fully she's extracted everyone's names. She's a professional after all. Not only does she understand customer service, she has the skill and personality to match up. To Jazz, it's no wonder she just seems to flow within her cafe and everyone that she interacts with can't help but be swept along.

"I'll send Tadashi over in a bit." With that, she glides away from them.

"So that's Tadashi's aunt, huh?" GoGo intones, picking up the menu that's at the table

"She seems so nice," Honey Lemon adds happily.

"Well Tadashi's a nice guy," Wasabi comments, adjusting the condiment bottles and napkin holder in front of him, "It makes sense that he gets it from somewhere."

"How'd you know Tadashi's Aunt anyway?" Jasmine is asked by Fred who's sitting to her right.

Those at the table turn their attention to Jazz.

"She came in a week ago when Tadashi busted up her forehead," an amused voice speaks up before Jasmine can even utter a word.

It's Hiro standing by their table. He wears a white apron, has a notepad and pen and a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"How's it going little man?" Fred, recognizing Hiro as Tadashi's brother, reaches out to ruffle his hair. Jazz notes that everyone else seems to have recognized Hiro as well. The orange haired girl deduces that it's probably because Tadashi speaks of his brother all the time – Tadashi is definitely the doting older brother type.

Hiro's smile falls and his stare becomes petulant. He swats away Fred's hand and Jasmine hides a smirk because of the boy's adorable pout.

"Tadashi's around back finishing up some orders," Hiro informs them as he readies his pen, "He'll be out soon. But in the meantime, I'm supposed to take your orders."

Relaying their orders is a simple affair and Hiro jots things down with an ease that denotes practice.

Before he leaves he focuses on Jasmine.

"How's the forehead?" He asks tapping his head in turn. The eighteen-year-old shakes her head bemusedly. She can just tell that Hiro wouldn't let his brother live the incident down any time soon.

"I sense a story," Fred sings lightly, eagerly leaning forward. By now Honey Lemon, GoGo and Wasabi seem interested as well.

"Tadashi knocked her over when he totally wiped out on his moped."

"You know you tell that story different every time," Jasmine giggles unable to resist reaching over Fred to lightly flick at Hiro's nose.

Hiro sticks his tongue out in response.

"It's the most exciting thing that has happened in Tadashi's life since like ever," Hiro scoffs playfully before jabbing his thumb into his chest, "You know, unlike me who lives for danger and bot fighting. I mean I am a pr– Hey! Ow!"

Hiro is cut off when Tadashi appears and gives him several sharp raps to the back of his head.

"Being good at something illegal is nothing to brag about," Tadashi berates him and the others look on amusedly.

"Show's what you know," Hiro mocks before dodging his brother's grasp, "I'm gonna go give Aunt Cass these orders."

With that, he retreats to the restaurant kitchen.

Honey giggles when he's out of sight, "Your brother is really cute Tadashi."

Tadashi snorts, pulling up a chair and positioning it at their table, "Don't let him hear you say that."

Jasmine nods in agreement, "'Cute' isn't a word that's in a fourteen-year old's vocabulary unless it's describing a girl that he likes."

"Don't let him hear you say that either," Tadashi's shoulders shake as he chuckles, "He's still scarred from the time this group of girls came in and wouldn't stop giggling at him. He actually ended up falling over his feet and spilling the tray milkshakes on his head."

Around the table, everyone displays varying degrees of mirth.

"I don't think you're supposed to be sharing that story," Wasabi interjects.

Tadashi shrugs, fiddling with the brim of his cap.

"It's only fair," the older brother rolls his eyes, "He still hasn't shut up about that accident with the moped."

GoGo eases back in her chair, easily balancing it on its hind legs, "So about that moped incident."

GoGo knows the beginnings of a good story when she hears one and it's not often that she (or anyone really) gets to rag on Tadashi. The fact that she gets to tease the latest, though not permanent (maybe...it depends on how all this turns out) addition to their group is a plus.

GoGo pins them with a playful look that promises that she won't relent. Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi, for their part, share a grin at the expense of the two main subject matters.

Both Jasmine and Tadashi groan, resigning themselves to the inevitable.

* * *

Word Count: ~3330

A/N: It's been a (long) while since I last updated this story. That's not to say that the story won't be finished, because it will be. Anyway, hence is the beginning of Jasmine's integration with the main characters of the Big Hero 6 world. Appearances by other characters of the DP world are planned for future chapters.

Constructive criticism/comments/questions/suggestions are welcomed and appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

U.P.: Sign Out


End file.
